R E Q U I S I T O S
by Hikari Zaoldyeck
Summary: Para Killua  Recordé que los amigos son amigos, y pensé que algunos amigos son mas que amigos. Aunque... ¿Lo hablaría? Si y no... depende. Los niños son niños todo el tiempo. ¿Puedo tomar de excusa, un helado de chocolate? Si, claro que puedo. K x G


**R e q u i s i t o s. ¨ ** ****[ No encontré algo mejor como llamarlo

El cielo.

El infierno.

¿Que mas da?

_Iría corriendo a cualquiera de ellos. Si estoy sujetando tu mano._

Día, y con ello viene la luz. Que golpea su rostro blanco, invitándolo a despertar. Entonces podía abrir los ojos ya ¿Verdad? Quería verlo. Deseaba mirarle. Necesitaba hacerlo ya. Luego de todo ¿No es esa la razón por la que cierra los ojos en las noches?

_Siempre, siempre... luego de la sombra, sale el sol._

Pero se tomaba su tiempo... siempre. O solo cuando no estaba todo desesperado y desquiciado para verle la cara.

Ya despierto, un olor delicioso... no empalagoso, pero siempre dulce. Que le acariciaba la piel y los labios. Cosquilleaba al introducirse en su pecho. Cálida brisa se convertía al llegar su corazón.

El propio, el suyo. El del asesino. El de un niño. Hunter profesional. El corazón de Killua Zaoldyeck.

Recomendó parar de divagar. Y respiró todo lo hondo que con sus pulmones le pudo alcanzar. 'Es de día' y 'Hace calor' cruzan por una mentecilla que en verdad, solo concentrada esta en 'Él está aquí '

Neko blanco que mordió su labio inferior. Calmarse, para no hacer alguna locura nada propia de él. Y al fin se decidió el tiempo de abrir los ojos. Despacio, sin alguna prisa. El día solo comenzaba, y la semana casi terminaba. ¿Que mas da el tiempo? Lo único que importa es pasarlo con él.

- Gon - Suspira, le hace falta mas aire.

Encontrar su rostro cerca del propio, ojos cerrados y una muy coqueta boca abierta, ronquidos que salen de ella.. Los mas lindos del mundo. Esto, era esto de lo que siempre esperaba. Y encontraba. ¿Rutinario? Tal vez. Pero esto mismo, era su fuente de felicidad.

Le sopló suave sobre su mejilla. Que se despertare, que lo dejare mirar sus ojos café y permitiere escuchar esa voz alucinante. Y tal cual lo estimado, Gon despertó gracioso, diciendo alguna cosa la cual no le importó. Muy distraído en algunos detalles mas pequeños. Como la forma en que pestañeaba Gon, y el tiempo que duran sus bostezos. La curiosa forma en que esa lengua juguetona moja sus labios al despertar.

Incluso, la mano que emplea para frotarse la mejilla aun somnoliento.

- Buenos días Killua ¿Cómo dormiste hoy? - Pésima pregunta. ¿Qué esperaba? Que le asaltaren ¿Pesadillas? ¿Estando con Gon? Para nada. Ni frío pudo sentir.

Pero no podía decirlo tal cual su mentecilla contestó tal cuestión. No podía ya que no era un cursi, ni tampoco esperaba que Gon lo entendiere tal cual lo deseaba plantear, con todo y lo claro que ya debería estarle...

_Te quiero, pedazo de idiota ¿como vas a querer que no duerma de maravilla?_

- Bien, supongo. Pero no puedo pasarme el día dormido ¿verdad? Anda, vístete y báñate. Que tenemos cosas que hacer - ¿Cosas? ¿Salir a pasear? ¿Buscar a Leorio? ¿Habar de Kurapika? Lo que sea, solo pasar el tiempo.

Más tiempo con él.

Y este transcurrió sin sentirlo realmente. Como siempre, igual que todos los días. Un juego, una pequeña pelea. ¿Al final? Que importa... pueden usar ambos el baño al mismo tiempo para ahorrarse el tiempo que perdieron durante el combate. No es como si fuere pecado o indecente.

Vestidos. Aliñados. Quizá con el pelo un poco mojado.

- ¡Vamos, Killua! - Algunas veces despertaba mas loco de lo usual. Y justo hoy claro ejemplo era.

Gon, que corrió por la plaza de la cuidad a tempranas horas. Queriendo atrapar una paloma. Adelantándose en Diez a los pasos que Killua daba. Riendo, tan feliz que si no fuere por que de Gon se tratare, le daría un poco de nauseas.

- Que tiene de bueno correr tras una paloma... ni siquiera la esta intentado atrapar de verdad - Lo pensaba, mas no se lo iba a decir.

¿Y romper el encanto? Era realista. Y analítico. Mas no un tarado.

De cualquier modo, no es como si realmente le molestare, o le urgiere una razón para el comportamiento aniñado de Gon. Apartó ideas extra de su mente, y solo dejó esa parte en Killua, que simplemente se perdía y alegraba de la imagen,. presencia, y acciones del moreno niñato.

Se barrió por el suelo, abalanzándose sobre una distraída paloma que no le vio venir,. gritando '¡Te tengo!' Antes de sujetarla bien. Gon se limpió con una mano el pecho y el estómago que con algo de polvo quedaron. Miró a Killua y le sonrió. De esas que son solo suyas. Ojos cerrados, felicidad pudiéndose notar a través de ellos. Las mejillas mas atractivas puestas tal cual sus labios terminaban de colocarlas cuando articulaba y sus perfectos dientes blancos hacía lucir. En eso, tomó el ave con ambas manos, estiró los brazos y la mostró hacia donde Killua venía caminando

-Es blanca, y parece algo amargada - Comentó de lo más entretenido. Abriendo los ojos antes de terminar su oración -Me recuerda a ti -

Entonces sí que se confundió. Y no supo que hacer. Si sonrojarse hasta la muerte. O correr a golpearle la cabeza.

Su rostro, su voz. La forma en que lo dijo. Y el besito que le dejó a la blasfema paloma en la cabeza antes de soltarla, terminaron por aturdirlo y ahora si dejarlo hecho un caos. Abrió Gon sus manitas, la miró y ella le miró. Debía admitirlo a él mismo... Sintió celos de ese animal.

De cualquier modo, ella agitó sus alas poco menos de un segundo, y se fue volando de ahí.

Fue cuando Gon le miró partir, y elevada su cara intentando seguir con la mirada al animal. Sol que paseó por sus ojos. Y gemas que tornaron ellos..

- Tsk. No era mas que una paloma tonta...- Estúpida, por irse de las manos invitantes de Gon. Ya que, si se tratare de Killua realmente... jamás se habría permitido partir de ellas.

Observaba detenidamente a Gon y sus ojos, cuando un sutil movimiento solo pudo dejarlo mirando frente a frente al moreno. Sonrió de nuevo. Como diciendo 'No me importa, era lindo animal'.

Solo con eso Killua terminó mal.

Como un completo tarado, cuando sus piernas fallaron. Y casi lo hacen caer de espaldas por aquel gesto encantador y aterrador. Sus cara ¡Su cara! Estaba completamente caliente. Optó por dejarse caer ya con total intención. De espaldas se dió la vuela, quedando sobre sus rodillas.

Dándose golpecitos en las mejillas. Calma, control. Un eclipse de sol. Lo que fuere que debía presentarse justo ahora, algo que le sacare de esta situación.

Pero nada de ello se manifestó. Ni siquiera un pequeño temblor. Nada. Gon pudo mostrarse preocupado, agacharse hasta donde Killua se encontraba. Tomarlo de un hombro y pedirle '¿Te encuentras bien? ' Con el pelo blanco escondiendo sus ojos de Gon. se aventuró a mirarlo. Y ahí su corazón paró su paso.

No por tranquilo ya. No por calma hallar.

Simplemente que se murió.

Si, murió cuando el moreno se agacho aun más hasta él. Colocó sus manos en el suelo, y se acercó hasta su rostro. Sus labios... su toda belleza...

Gon cerró los ojos. Y ... esos labios... ¿le invitaban? No... Ni en el mas loco de sus sueños esto podía ser real. Pero tal gesto... el tiempo exacto. El aliento contenido... era eso un beso, o dejaba de llamarse Killua Zaoldyeck.

Y esperó.

El tiempo mismo se congeló.

Luego... simplemente lo abofeteó la realidad.

Pasó Gon de largo SUS labios, que antes había proclamado 'La meta de Gon'. Y mostró eso lo equivocado que estaba. El moreno le susurró al oído, poniendo una mano como barrera al mundo exterior. Solo su voz, que era completamente para Killua.

- ¿Seguro que no te hizo mal la cena de ayer? Te dije que era mucho chocolate para una persona...- Y aún cuando sabía perfectamente que esto era algo de lo mas común, el tacto suave de la mejilla de Gon, le prestó mayor emoción de la que ya tenía que lidiar.

- ¡S-seguro que no fue eso, baka! Es solo que... perdí el equilibrio. Es todo - Claro, lo tildaba de perfecto idiota excusa tan mala ¿Qué? Gon no iba a saber la verdad.

Y él le miró preocupado. Mas si tomando por buena su respuesta. Asintió, recobrando la misma naturalidad de siempre. Levantó su cuerpo y le tendió la mano a Killua. 'Te ayudo' y 'Déjalo, ya estoy bien' en el mismo momento vinieron a manifestar.

Hablaron, luego del paso normal adquirir. Ni uno mas, o uno menos del otro. Sincronía perfecta.

Pronto la cuidad entera atravesaron. Luego de pasar al centro comercial, y por un chocolate andar. El norte, al norte. 'Y si van por esa dirección lo van a encontrar' No había como perderse. O dudarlo solamente. 'Está al lado del Gran Cedro Dorado' Incluso a un kilómetro este salía. a la vista de cualquiera.

Cualquier cosa, lo que sea. Hablar con él, una bendición era. Sus deducciones completamente erguidas sobre ingenuidad. Aun así, tontas o irreales para nada eran. El modo del como y donde colocaba acentos particulares al habar. Y la risita que solía soltar.

_¿Es esto.. posible o real?_

Perdido de nuevo, unos cuantos segundos. Gon hablaba. Comentaba. Y no escuchaba Killua nada. ¿Cómo? ¿De donde? Repasaba el incidente de hacía unas horas. Y reprochaba la alucinación a la que se habría entregado, de no haber sido SOLO un espejismo tentador.

_Gon... ¿Tienes idea? _

Duda. Lo dudaba.

Pese a que lo deseaba con toda el alma. Un alma que solo de Gon era,. y el tiempo había permitido que continuare así. Ese mismo tiempo, que ya casi nada le importaba.

Si bien hubiere podido perderse aun mas tiempo en pensamientos solo suyos, le fue imposible concentrarse. Ya que Gon tomó su mano con la suya, mientras con la libre señalaba donde era que su emoción comenzaba.

Entonces, Killua pasó una mirada a donde él le indicaba. Y pudo verlo al fin...

Ves el sol sobre una pradera, a un lado, el Cedro mas grande que había visto jamás. Sombra invitante. Entre ella. que pese a que la luz del sol ocultaba, para nada infeliz que lucía. Con todo y tal cual se lo habían planteado. Una tienda de Helados. Nieve. Como sea que fueran a llamarle. Un amistoso letrero que anunciaba 'El mejor helado de Chocolate de todo el continente de YORUBIAN' y según los rumores... el mismo chocolate del que Choco-Robot está constituido.

Esa la razón de haber viajado hasta acá. Esa la excusa para apartarse de lo demás.

Ese el Porque a encontrar... para pasar más tiempo con Gon.

- ¡Mira, Killua! Es tal como lo imaginaba - Habló el moreno infante. Corriendo hacia el sitio aquel. Contemplándolo, jalando a Killua a su paso, sin soltarle de la mano. - ¡Y podemos tomarlo en la Terraza! ¡Este sitio es genial! -

_¿Tienes idea de la cadena de reacciones que desencadenas, Gon?_

Claro que no.

Pensó en que esto era lo mejor. Ya que, si de alguna manera llegare a saberlo... seguramente dejaría de hacerlo. ¿Limitado? ¿Su Sol? Eso jamás. Prefería callado permanecer. A darle pauta a cerrar poco o mucho brecha a su corazón.

Eso, lo deseo y odio desearlo todo el tiempo... mientras esperaba sentado en la mesita que Gon le había indicado 'Yo traeré algo para ti, espérame aquí, Killua'. Un suspiro, completo de quizá dolor. Por el silencio. Por el miedo. Por seis ideas todas ellas aterradoras, y que siempre terminaban igual.

- No le voy a perder -

Pero con todo y eso del callar, la presencia del moreno lograba borrar tanto pesar. Como justo ahora, que regresaba hasta él. Con dos conitos de helado. Y de calor que hacía, pudo mirar fácilmente como era que a derretirse comenzaba. El de la derecha. Justo el que Gon le extendió. El mismo encantador gesto. Y sonrisita que le encantaba.

- Es doble Chocolate. Toma, toma. Se esta derritiendo...- Declaró Killua una especie de 'Si' cuando con ambas manos, casi pareció desear abrazarle. Mas no fue así, Colocó dedos sobre los de Gon... y se manchó ellos del mismo chocolate que él. Con la otra retiró su cono y permitió que pudiera sostener bien el propio.

No perdió tiempo. Un 'Itadakimasu!' Escapó de sus boca, en un bien claro demuestre de alegría. Y lo lamía,. con tal ternura y modo, que solo lograron tirar a Killua en más alucines. Miró a Gon comer, y un poco sus dedos con Helado de Chocolate... Comenzó a temblar. Dejó de pensar en cordura. Lo demás en su cuerpo dejo de funcionarle.

Solo algo era claro.

Su lengua felina asomó entre sus labios. Lentamente pasando por el dulce rastro de Chocolate. Y pensó... tantas cosas... y sintió mil veces mas... Un cuerpo oponiendo resistencia.

_No ¡Idiota! ¡No hagas eso ahora! _

Muy tarde ya. Pese a que la otra mano que actuó por sentido común sostenía su muñeca ordenando desistir de esta locura, Gon ya le había mirado.

Y con la misma lengua felina aun fuera de su sitio permaneció. Incluso se tomó un segundo para hacer suyo un tanto de cremoso sabor hacia él. Intentó adivinar que estaría pensando el moreno.

'Un pervertido' 'Un tarado' 'Un asqueroso' 'Inmaduro' 'Un LOCO'

¿Cual? ¡¿Cual vas a recriminarle,. Gon?!

-Killua...- Señaló abiertamente a su rostro. - Tienes helado ahí...-

Confusión. Todo le pareció. Miró el conito que tan amablemente Gon le había traído, ahí, en el suelo. Y un ejército de hormigas ya iban a por el. Luego a Gon, que no le miraba de otra forma.

Pensó en disculparse, en pedir perdón. Incluso por eso que a Gon no le había declarado. Lo peor. Era de lo peor. Sus manos sobre su pelo blanco. Denotando públicamente su eterna y completa impotencia, estupidez, descaro... Odio a él mismo.

Maldita sea...

Pero... ¿esa era... la risa cristalina de Gon? ¿Diciendo que no temiera? ¿Que dejare... de actuar como un tarado?

- Killua. Anda, debes estar abatido... Pero no te preocupes- Si, propio de él... sin pudor o restricción alguna,. por sobre la mesa pasó. Mas adelante, inclinando su maravillosa persona hasta Killua. La mesita no era tan grande, lo que facilitó esta acción. - Toma, puedes quedarte con el mío. Sé que te gusta mucho - Sin temor. Y preocupación. Acercando hasta sus manos el condenado conito. Se aseguró que Killua lo sostuviere bien. Juntando sus manos alrededor de las del albino.

Entonces se sintió el ser mas afortunado en el mundo.

Lo tiene.

Es suya.

Siempre lo deseó así.

Completa y entera felicidad.

- Gon...-

Y todo frenó su paso. El viento incluso pareció menguar. Solo ellos. Nadie más.

Escondió la mirada. No por pena, ni de temor. Solo un gesto suyo y nada más. Fuerte y nada obvia sonrisa surcó su rostro blanco. Y débilmente asintió a su petición.

Le iría a decir algo mas, algo como ¿Y que hay de Gon? Iba a invitarle del mismo, iba a compartirlo con él. Como lo deseaba y de hecho, falta le hacía. Justo antes de poder tomar cualquier aliento viajero para sì mismo, y comenzar de nuevo donde se había perdido...

Gon actuó primero.

- Solo quiero un gustito pequeño ¿si? Y no pienso estropear tu helado con mas lengüetadas mías... así que...-

Señaló una vez mas, aquella pícara manchita en el rostro de Killua. Por mera inercia iba a retirarla él mismo con un dedo. No. ¡Como iba a saberlo!. Gon le tomó la muñeca. Le hizo hacia su rostro, y ahora si que no supo que mas pasó.

Suavidad increíble, y un cosquilleo maravilloso le recorría de arriba a abajo. Dudó, incluso sintió pánico cuando sintió la lengua de Gon pasar rápidamente por su mejilla. Y... si los cálculos no iban mal... incluso...

Un inocente beso dejó.

Mil y un cosas... Quizá si andara a terrenos poco ortodoxos, podrían haber perdonado este momento abrumante. Pero nada, ni una sola de ellas... era digna a equipararse con lo que Gon quería demostrar.

Si durante las últimas horas había dejado de pensar... ¿Qué mas daba? Sería un tonto hasta el final.

Movió entonces Killua su rostro un poco, despacio, lento. Deseando que su amigo no escapare. Y frente contra frente terminaron.. Aliento que se fundió con el de Gon... y quizá... el detonante de unas mil más acciones.

Sangre que corría rápido por sus venas, ya que su corazón completo y agitado estaba. El aire que comenzó a faltarle... dando por terminado su último recurso para aclarar este caos que era su mente.

De igual manera... un nuevo juego comenzó.

Si podía o no tocarlo. Solo un poco... no tenía por que ser molesto... o Gay... Solamente... sentirle de una nueva manera. Saber más de Gon.

Igualmente que él le conociera de nuevo.

No pudo ver nada más, que su boquita con pocos restos de Chocolate. Su aroma, de momento algún alquimista experto pudo unir ambos delirantes ... y el nuevo resultado, algo que ningún ser viviente podría rechazar.

Nada más.

Fue todo.

Así terminó.

Un muy común beso, unir los labios con un amigo. Si, igualmente pudo escabullir su lengua hasta encontrarse con la de Gon.. Retarle, jugar... todo eso a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado y dado por hecho entre ambos.

¿Qué? Esto es solo una manifestación mas.

Y fue hasta este momento que dejó a un lado, todas esas patrañas y malos cuentos que su familia le había planteado. 'Los niños se enamoran de niñas' y 'Que tu novia sea una digna sucesora de la familia, recuerda quien eres' Lo que sabía de la sociedad 'Los muchachos no pueden quererse, es extraño' y todo eso... que siempre, le inspiró temor.

No por ellos ¡Que pensaren lo que desearan! Mas bien... el poder perderlo.

Y si Gon, era posible que le correspondiera... Nada más importó. Y de nada iba a temer.

Espacio que de nuevo regresó entre ambos. Incluso con él metido entre ambos, no lo sintió nada lejos ya. Le vio a los ojos., bellos, gemas. Reflejó de total alegría e ingenuidad. Complicidad.

Y la plasmó en su mente. Esa imagen. Este instante.

¿Qué?

No. No se podría sentir cohibido. Ni apenado. O siquiera un poquito arrepentido. Gon le miró como todos los días. Y como todo el tiempo. Nada, todo igual. Le señaló el conito ya bien derretido y completo batidillo sobre la mesa.

- Muy lento, Killua. -

-Cállate. Solo es que... me distraje... es todo...- El si era inútil. Y él SI se sonrojó.

Fijamente le miró. Y silencio vino a apoderarte de estos momentos...

Una pésima actuación.

Los niños son niños todo el tiempo. ¿Qué importa si quieren aparentar lo contrario? Un infierno de risas, de carcajadas. El paraíso igualmente de ellas mismas. No es negro, ni blanco.

Es su mundo. Su plano. El particular.

Este momento, este lugar.

Solo requisitos a llenar.

Existe solo un deseo.

El mismo de años atrás. Eso que no iba a ceder jamás

_Solo quiero estar contigo... Gon._

**++HikariZaoldyeck++**

[...:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::----------------------------------------------::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Esto lo vengo escribiendo desde.. hace ya tiempo [Hoy a las 14:00 PM Y... ya viendo la hora... me tardé No iba a hacer nada para Killua y su día... ya que... ando... enojado con él. Pero, tengo por excusa, que me gusta mirarlo con Gon. Y verlo feliz.

Es mi idea

El es feliz cuando puede estar con Gon. No tengo idea, como si alguna persona fuera a soportar leerlo... pero debo comentarle.

Siento mucho aprecio [Y ODIO por Killua... tengo mis razones... y lo estimo... me es importante...

Me pregunto ¿Por qué no escribí algo así para los demás? Hn... ni idea...

Killua, no se que más puedo decir de ti.


End file.
